Endgame
by JordanGirl
Summary: All posted now!! This whole thing just came to me one night. It's several years in the future, and it's one idea about how the whole Emily thing might resolve. PLEASE R&R! :0)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Crossing Jordan Characters are owned by Tim Kring and Tailwind Productions.  Not me!  They just borrow my head for a playground!

Kaidlyn, on the other hand, does belong to me.  I created her for my stories!  :0)  Hope you like her!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Endgame

Rating: PG-13

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Woody. . .

Jeeze, what a morning.  Well, what a night and what a morning.  Who am I kidding?  What a couple of years!  But yesterday. . .yesterday was just weird.  Now that Jordan and I are together, things are usually pretty calm, but last night she was nuts. . .

"Jordan, sweetie, what is wrong?  Things look fine!"

"I know ~ I think.  It's just that I talked with Dad earlier today and my cousin's coming into town for some job-related something.  And I haven't seen her since around the time my mother died and. . ."

"Ok.  Anything I can do to help?"

"No.  Well, maybe.  I don't know."

So I made myself as small and quiet as I could.  I watched her run around cleaning things.  I love to watch her.  But more than that, I knew that if I tried to do anything to help I'd only get her frustrated and flustered.  As much as it's supposedly "our place" since I got back from L.A., it was times like this I wished I still had a place of my own here in Boston.  When things didn't work out with the division in L.A and I moved back here, we picked up pretty much where we'd left off.  She's the one who suggested I move in.  I was going to suggest we look for a place together, but looking at things now, I really think this was the better option ~ a little more room than anything I'd seen when I was looking around.  And even though she didn't want to admit it, I think she felt safer, a little more free in her own place.  She didn't have to leave anywhere to retreat if things got to be too much.  

All of a sudden, I realized that she had stopped cleaning and was saying something to me.  Something that I hadn't heard half of.  I don't hear half of a lot of stuff when Jordan's around.  Not great for the job, but we get by; I'm getting better about focusing.  

"Earth to Woody.  Come in Woody."

"Hey.  Sorry about that.  I was just thinking."

"Ok.  Babe?  I'm sorry about earlier.  I just want things to be nice when I see her.  And no, I don't know that she's coming over here, but who knows.  I don't see why she should have to stay in a motel if she doesn't have to."

"I understand.  Should I plan to make myself scarce?"

"Nah.  I think we're fine.  When I get to talk with her we'll see.  Maybe she'll stay at Dad's.  I don't know.  I'm not even sure what she's doing in Boston ~ Dad really didn't know either, but he sounded really happy to see her."

"I didn't even know you had any cousins."

"Yeah ~ on Dad's side.  The last time I saw them was at Mom's funeral.  They live somewhere near the Carolina coast.  I guess she's about 26 now.  Don't get any ideas ~ you're mine!"

"No problem.  I'm not even looking.  Why should I?"

"Good answer.  You seem kind of stressed.  Anything wrong?"

"Not really.  I didn't get my time in the training room that I usually get, so no running or anything."

"Why not?  I thought that room was always open."

"It is.  But we were told to stay out, that it was being used for a 'specific reason' and we weren't to disturb them.  There were these two people in there working on what looked like self-defense moves.  Some girl and an older man.  It sort of made me think of Buffy working with her Watcher or something."

"That sucks.  But I can think of some other ways to work out."

"Magic words.  Ok, let's go.  You asked for it."

So that was last night.  I know it's obvious that something's up with me ~ and with Jordan.  I wonder how many people know what's going on with us.  Thankfully Max seems to be ok with things.  Funny, even after all these months I still get a little tongue tied whenever he says anything about us.  I don't know.  I know I love her and would do anything for her.  But I still want to be selfish about us and not share us with anyone.

Ok, now I guess I'll go and see what adventures the city of Boston holds for me today. . .

 "What the. . .?"  Ok, who is in my office and. . .?  Great.  The "watcher."  Why is he here here?

"Detective Hoyt, this is Special Agent Drew Haley from the FBI.  He and his partner are going to be working out of this department for a few weeks on a special assignment.  Try to make them feel at home."

"We'll try not to get in your way.  Basically just need the desk space and a couple of computer lines."

"Ok.  Thanks for the introduction Sarge.  Anything else?"

"Remember our discussion yesterday about a special assignment for you?  This is it.  Help them settle in for now.  You'll get full details later."

"Ok.  So you're with the FBI.  But why here in this office?  Why not your own offices?"

"Well, a few reasons.  First, it's not for that long.  Second, the lower we fly on this the better.  And third, we need an inside contact with the Boston P.D. for this.  But I promise we'll be out of your hair as soon as possible."

"Ok. . .Agent. . .Haley, was it?"

"Yes, but you can drop the 'Agent.'  Haley's fine.  Or Drew.  Mind if we set up on this side?"

"No sir, that's fine.  But, um, I thought Sarge said you had a partner."

"She should be here in a minute.  Cleaning up after this morning's training.  She's good ~ maybe too good in some ways.  Scary actually.  But we've had to really up the skills on certain things for her own safety with this assignment Especially since a lot of the time it's just going to be. . .  Well, never mind that stuff now.  You'll find out later."

"Oh.  Ok."  And here we sit in awkward silence.  Or I sit.  He's busy setting stuff up.  I'm not thrilled with this office invasion, but I guess I can handle it.  They did say only for a few weeks.

"Hey Haley!  Are we set?"

I looked up from my desk to see a young woman, practically a girl, come bounding into my office.  "Buffy."  Dark blonde to light brown hair pulled into a loose and somewhat messy ponytail, blue eyes.  The tiniest hint of a Southern accent.  She is kinda cute.  Not that I'm looking anymore since. . .  But still, this is Haley's partner?  I mean, yeah she is the girl I saw him working with yesterday ~ actually it looked like she was kicking his butt ~ but are we sure she's out of high school?  

"Kaidlyn!  You cleaned up quickly.  I'm not quite set up yet, but this is where we're going to be for a while.  Come on in.  Detective Hoyt, this is agent Kaidlyn Reilly."

"Nice to meet you.  Please, call me Woody."  Why does that look I'm getting seem so familiar?  And there's something else about her that seems vaguely familiar.  And yet. . .

"Any particular reason you're staring at me Detec. . ., Woody?"  Please tell me this is a joke.  I'm scared enough this being my first thing out of the academy and all, and now I've got this guy that I've got to deal with.

"I'm sorry.  It's just that I didn't really expect an agent to be so. . .so. . ."

"So young?  I'm 26 ~ I know I look younger.  Darn genetic curse."

"But it's exactly why she's perfect for this operation we're here for.  Kaid, you get in touch with your housing?"

"I left a message Drew.  But the guys said they talked with him and were going to go over and check out the house to make sure it's cool.  Thanks for being flexible and letting me stay there!  No sense in the Bureau paying for another hotel room when I've got someone I can stay with.  And don't worry ~ he's totally cool with this kind of thing ~ crime stuff, I mean."

"Ok.  Actually as things unfold, I think it's probably going to be a really good thing.  You'll understand more later when we do our first briefing.  I just want to make sure that everyone, including you is safe.  This is one of those things where you can't be too careful."

"Speaking of, when am I going to hear about what exactly I'm doing here and why exactly I've been working on kicking your butt for the past two weeks?"    

"In time, Kaid, in time.  Be patient.  I need to verify a couple of other things with our support team and then we'll sit down and go over everything.  With you too, Detective."

"Me too?  Why?"

"It's what your Sergeant was talking about when you came in.  Nothing the Bureau does happens by accident.  The guys who worked that building blast up here a couple of years ago were real impressed with you.  Said for a new guy you knew the city really well, and we're going to need someone like that on our team for this.  You're still technically with the Boston PD, but you'll be a liaison between both teams."

"Ok."  This is going to be interesting.  A liaison?  That's kind of cool.  Just wait until. . .

"Hoyt?  For now I need you to keep this quiet.  Only those who need to know can.  Otherwise it could jeopardize the whole operation ~ and the lives of everyone involved.  I'll tell you more later when we do our preliminary briefing, but please, this has to be quiet."

"Ok.  I can keep my mouth shut."  Unlike the person I'm. . .

"Hey!  Who's this?  Your girlfriend?"  It can't be who I think it is, can it?  It sure looks like my cousin ~ well, actually my aunt who died when I was 3 ~ but still, it could be. . .

Great, the picture's been there for a couple of months now and no one's said anything.  "Buffy" comes in here and ~ ok, that's mean.  I shouldn't call her that, but I swear she looks like she could be in high school.  Kaidlyn comes in here and sees it right away.  "That's, um. . ."

"Good morning Woody. Nice picture of you and Jordan there.  Hey. . ."

"Max?  What are you?  I mean good morning sir.  I, um. . .I. . .I. . .how are you doing?  Jordan and I have. . .um. . .well. . ."

God what a dork.  So that _is _Jordan in the picture with him.  What on earth. . .?  I guess I'd better rescue him.  "Hey Uncle Max!  How are you doing?"

"Hi Kaidlyn!  It is so good to see you, baby girl!"  How long has it been?  I think the last time I saw her was around Emily's funeral, so she would have been about 3.  And now she's all grown up and working for the FBI.  "It's been way too long since I saw any of your family."  

And I don't even want to think what Woody was babbling about.  He knows I know about him and Jordan.  Everybody knows about him and Jordan.

"Yeah, well, you know after my father left us things changed a lot.  I don't know why Mom didn't move back here.  I guess she liked the beach or something like that.  But whatever.  I'm glad to be back here though!  I missed the snow!"

"Wait a minute.  You're Jordan's cousin?"  Great, not only was I stuck with "Buffy" in my office; I was going to have to deal with her outside work as well.  I mean, she's nice enough, but. . .

"Yep.  I was getting to that when I saw the picture ~ I thought it was Jordan, but I wasn't sure.  I haven't seen her since I was 3.  Then Uncle Max came in and you stuck your foot and leg all the way down your throat.  I was going to rescue you sooner, but you wouldn't shut up."

"Great."  Can I find a hole and crawl in there?  Now?

"Woody, it's ok.  I've told you over and over again I'm happy for you and Jordan."  Of course I'm worried as hell about both of them ~ Woody because, well, I know Jordan and Jordan because she is my little girl and I would hate to see her get hurt ~ but I can't deny how happy Jordan's been since he's come back from California.  And how good they seem to be for each other.

"So, Uncle Max?  Stuff's all cool about staying at your place?  It's ok? Because. . ."

"Kaidlyn, please.  Relax."  She is so right for this job ~ "Haley, we need someone young, someone bubbly, someone who can get in there and find out what we need to find out."  What other choice was there.  No need for elaborate make up or clothes to make someone look younger.  I swear sometimes I have to look back at her file to remind myself that she is old enough.  And good enough.  I haven't seen anyone this good in a long, long time.  It's hard enough for an older man who's had police training to get through some of the academy tests, and here's this 26 year old girl who made everything look so easy. . .  That young and that talented.  It's a scary combination.  I just hope it doesn't end up being lethal at some point.  

"So you're Max Cavanaugh?  Nice to meet you.  I'm Drew Haley.  I had the pleasure of working with your daughter on the Digger case a few years ago.  And now working with your niece, I can see that certain things run in the family.  Career-wise I mean."  And definitely in some other ways.  Kaidlyn's just as stubborn as her cousin, and just as determined.  Hopefully just as fearless.  I knew I'd seen that spunk before, I just never put things together.  Their names are different, so it never occurred to me, even when she said she had family in Boston.  It didn't even occur to me.  But that's not important.

"And in some other ways if I remember correctly and things haven't changed.  I remember Jordan talking about that case.  It got pretty scary as I recall."  She didn't want to tell me about that, but I'd gone over to her place to check on her and talk with her about some things and ran into her and Garret in the lobby.  Garret made her tell me what had happened.  I could have strangled her for taking a chance like that, but I settled for a hug.  That way she's still here.  And now Kaidlyn's doing God knows what with the FBI, and from the going over they gave the house earlier I can only begin to imagine what she's doing.

"Yes sir, and I am terribly sorry about that.  I can assure you that the only people directly involved in this case, the ones who are going to be in the trenches, will be our agents.  This one has the potential to get. . ."  Great Haley.  Stop saying anything until the briefing.  The kid's already scared enough and now she's completely freaking out on you.  "Kaid, hon, breathe.  You're going to be fine.  Believe me, if they ~ if I didn't think you could handle it or were ready for something like this you would not have been assigned to it.  We're going to go over everything until you're comfortable with it and you're going to be fine.  I already know ~ or my legs and arms and chest do anyway ~ that you're more than capable of defending yourself.  Trust me.  I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know you won't.  I know.  It's just…"

"I know.  The first case is always terrifying.  I remember mine to this day."  And it was nothing like this kid's gonna be facing.  I can't even imagine…  "So, Mr. Cavanaugh. . ."

"You can call me Max.  It's ok."

"Alright.  Max.  We can certainly provide a room for Kaidlyn, but she thought that. . ."

"Of course she can stay at my place.  It will be good to catch up.  While she's not working that is.  In fact, your guys just finished going over the house.  Everything is in place.  Here's their verification."  Everything they did has me more than a little worried for Kaidlyn.  I know she's always been fascinated with crimes and mysteries and things too, but somehow I never pictured my sister's baby girl as an FBI agent.

"Great.  Thanks.  Now, I've got a few things to finish setting up.  Kaid, you had a hard workout this morning.  Why don't you go with Max and get things settled there, rest up for a bit, and we'll meet back here at 3:00 to do a preliminary briefing.  Does that work with your schedule Detective?"

What does he mean he worked with Jordan on a case and it got out of control ~ or "pretty scary" as Max said?  She never told me about that.  I mean, yeah, it was before I came to Boston ~ at least I guess it was ~ but still.  There are so many things about Jordan that I'm still learning and. . .

"Woody?  You with us?"

"What?  Oh.  Yes sir.  I'm sorry."

"Does a briefing session at 3:00 today work with your schedule?"

"Yes, sir.  According to my orders I'm to be at your disposal for the duration of your time here.  They'll only pull me off if something goes completely nuts in the city."

"Good.  So I'll see you then." 

"Do you need any help with anything Haley?"

"No, I'm fine.  Thanks for asking, though.  Max, I'd like for you to sit in on the briefing as well.  Since Kaid's going to be staying at your place.  And for other reasons that will become clear as we go through the briefings."

"Of course.  Not a problem.  I'll help however I can.  Woody, I've already called Jordan about joining us for lunch.  Why don't you come along?"

"Well, alright.  I don't guess there's much I can do here for now.  Sure.   I'll come."  Ok, so we won't be alone.  It's time to be with Jordan anyway.  And maybe her cousin's not as bad as I thought at first.  She seems sweet enough.

"Great!  It's going to be so much fun getting to know you!  Bye Drew.  We'll see you at 3.  I've got my cell if you need me before then.  Ready y'all?  Let's go!  I can't wait to see Jordan again!"

**to**** be continued. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

Endgame Chapter 2 Rating: PG-13  
  
Kaidlyn. . . Ok, so this is what a morgue looks like. Interesting. I still can't quite believe Jordan's a medical examiner. But ok. I can't wait to see her! Whoa! Who is this guy? I could work with him.  
  
"Max! Good to see you. How is everything?"  
  
"Nigel. Good. You?"  
  
"Wonderful as always. Woodrow, haven't seen you since you got back. How's it going?"  
  
"Hi Nige. Fine."  
  
"And hello there. And you would be. . .?"  
  
"Nigel, keep your paws off my cousin! Kaidlyn! Oh my God it's good to see you! "  
  
"Jordan! How. . .?"  
  
"Your cousin? The one you've been fretting about ever since you heard she was coming into town?"  
  
"One and the same. Dad, Woody, Kaid ~ come on back to my office. I'm back 'home' after. . .well, you know." I can't believe I still have to choke back tears whenever I think of Elaine. But every once in a while I do. I guess we all do.  
  
"Cool! So will I get to see you later ~ Nigel, was it?"  
  
"I hope so. I sincerely hope so!"  
  
"Nige! I'm warning you. Come on guys!"  
  
Ok. He was definitely hot. It is amazing to see Jordan again! Back before everything with her mom and then my parents splitting up, we used to have such a good time. Then we moved and never came back to Boston. Mom always said there wasn't any point since her parents had died. But I sure would have liked to have come back. Oh well. I'm here now. Oh wait ~ did I just get asked a question? "Huh? Did you say something?"  
  
"Yes darling cousin of mine. Trust me ~ leave him alone!" I can't believe how much she's grown ~ well, I guess I have too, but somehow it just never registered that little Kaidlyn would grow up. She is adorable. I can see why Nige would be interested in her ~ I'm just not sure it's worth it for either of them. "So what are you up to? What are you doing now? How long are you here for?"  
  
"Jordan, I promised Kaid some lunch and thought you and Woody might like to join us."  
  
"Oh, sure Dad. Sounds good. Let me get my jacket." Grrr. Why do they have to hang out here? I so want to kiss Woody right now. Oh well. "Ok ~ all set. Let's go."  
  
A little later at a casual restaurant as they're finishing up lunch. . .  
  
"So that's what I've been up to. What about you Kaid? Talk!"  
  
"Well, I'm here on business."  
  
"This we know. Can you tell us specifically what?"  
  
"Um. Yeah. I'm um, an F.B.I. agent."  
  
"Really? What on earth made you decide that?"  
  
"Well, I don't really know. We took a test at school and the next thing I knew I was being recruited and found myself in training at Quantico. And then practically as soon as I graduated from training, one of the special agents started working with me on special training and the next thing I knew we were on the plane up here to work on a case."  
  
"What kind of case?"  
  
"I don't know specifics yet. Some kind of joint thing where we're helping the police department up here out. Haley's meeting with us at 3 to go over things for the first time. Woody's the liaison between the police department and the Bureau. All I know is apparently I fit the profile of something they needed for it."  
  
"Haley? Special Agent Drew Haley?"  
  
What is that look on her face? I thought I could read all Jordan's expressions, but this one is completely new. "Yeah. He's setting up shop in my office right now. You know him Jordan?"  
  
"Yeah. Well, sort of. We um, we worked together on a case my first year back here. It was, um, intense. But Woody, you have absolutely nothing to worry about! I promise."  
  
"So, you two are together?"  
  
"Yeah. We are. It took a while to get there, but we are now." Since he came back from L.A. that is.  
  
"Cool! Y'all seem really happy together. That's great! Oh, hang on. My phone. Hello?"  
  
"Kaid? I know I said 3:00, but is there any way we can meet sooner? Something happened that has, um, raised the stakes a little. I'm over at the Medical Examiner's Office, but I'll be. . ."  
  
"The M.E,'s office? That's where my cousin works. We're finished and have just been chatting, but we can come right over."  
  
"That would be good. See you in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok. Bye. Um, that was Haley. Something's happened and he's gonna meet us at your office, Jordan."  
  
"Ok. Let's go." So I'll get to see Drew again. This could be interesting. Before Woody I would have been so excited to see him again, but now I don't know. And I'm not sure what the hell Kaid's gotten herself into. I know she's 26 now, but she still seems like my little baby cousin.  
  
back at the M.E.'s office. . .  
  
"So Garret, is there anything you can tell me from the evidence you've seen?"  
  
"Not really anything new, Agent Haley. She was definitely raped. Obviously exposed to the elements for a while. That appears to be what killed her. But nothing to tell us how she got out of Summit View."  
  
"Summit View? What about Summit View?"  
  
"Jordan, good to see you. You remember Special Agent Drew Haley from the F.B.I.?"  
  
"Yeah. Hi Drew. Good to see you again. I hear you've been training my cousin."  
  
"Only on some things. She's young, but. . .well, she's just about the best we've had come through the academy in quite a while. And it's going to take. . . Hi Kaidlyn. Come on in here. You need to know what's going on."  
  
"I didn't think anyone had died in this case."  
  
"They hadn't. Until now. Kaid, the stakes have been raised. But you can do this. We're going to go back and get you briefed and we'll go from there. First you need to meet Sammi Johnston. Um, Jordan? No offense, I know you're great at your job and everything, but, um, I can't have you in on this one. Not right now."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Well, I'll be in my office if you want to come by and chat."  
  
"We'll see what happens. Let me get things settled with this assignment and we'll see. Like I said, the stakes have gone way up and we can't afford to get the tiniest bit sloppy. For the sake of anyone involved."  
  
"Meaning especially me." I'm really trying not to sound so scared, but I can't help it. I know he says I'm ready for this, but I'm having trouble believing him right now.  
  
"Yes, especially you. But I promise you I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that you are kept safe. Kaidlyn, I promise you."  
  
"Ok. So what's up with Sammi?"  
  
"Jordan? Please. Go."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm going. I'll see you later Kaid."  
  
"Ok. Bye Jordan!"  
  
"Hi Kaidlyn. I'm Garret Macy, the chief M.E. I'll walk you through what we know so far. Ms. Johnston was 18. Her parents admitted her to Summit View a little over a week ago. She'd been in several programs for self- mutilation. . ."  
  
"Cutting?"  
  
"Cutting and burning herself, yes. Anyway, none of them worked. Summit View seemed like the last hope. Because of the federal funding for their program, the costs are lower and her parents were just about at the end of their financial rope. It's been a pretty good program. A few problems here and there. The occasional report of some type of sexual abuse. Until a couple of months ago."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"More and more girls in the program started complaining about being raped. Then some of them started vanishing from the hospital. They all turned up safe and sound ~ well other than the rapes and some evidence of having been physically abused. Ms. Johnston was the last one who had complained. Her parents tried to get her out, but she disappeared. Then her body turned up over near some abandoned houses."  
  
"But if things had been going on for a while how did they get so bad? Why didn't the hospital take care of the problem?"  
  
"They tried to. The department sent me out there numerous times. But the girls would either drop the charges or they'd clam up when it came to talking details."  
  
"Ok, Woody. But there are no leads?"  
  
"Jordan and I investigated a case out there a couple of years ago and things got ~ well, that's not the point. In this case there were a couple of girls who were electrocuted by one of the patients after he'd had sex with them. But he was transferred to a more secure hospital, so we're 99% sure it wasn't him. At this point, it looks like it's someone inside. But since none of the girls have pressed charges, the evidence was all destroyed before it could be checked. And the pattern hasn't been consistent enough for us to pin it down on any one person."  
  
"Ok. I think it's time we go back to your office Woody and finish getting everyone filled in. Thank you Dr. Macy."  
  
"Garret, please. I'll let you know if we find out anything else. We're not holding out much hope for DNA evidence since things got so messy with her. But I'll keep trying."  
  
"Thanks. Talk to you later. Max? We're ready to go over and do the briefing. Can you come?"  
  
"Of course." And on hearing the excitement in the hall, Jordan poked her head out of her office to see what was going on. "I'll see you later, sweetheart."  
  
"Ok. Bye Dad, Kaid. Bye Woody. I'll see you later, right?"  
  
"Right. See you later."  
  
I hate being out of the loop on this. I know they said it could get a little wild, but. . .  
  
"Jordan? Please. I know how you are. But for everyone's sake, please follow orders on this one. Your cousin's life is potentially at stake here."  
  
"Garret, I just wish there was something I could do."  
  
"There is. You can help me collect evidence from Ms. Johnston's body. That's the best help you can be right now."  
  
"Ok. Let's go."  
  
to be continued. . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Endgame Chapter 3 Rating: PG-13  
  
Back at the police station, in their shift briefing room. . .  
  
"Ok. Kaidlyn, I think you know everyone here. For the rest of you, this here is Woody Hoyt, detective with the Boston P.D. and our liaison. And this is Max Cavanaugh, some of you met him this morning going over his house. Things have changed a little as you're about to hear, but for at least today we're going to need that coverage. Just to be safe. These are Agents Smith, Michaels, Brown, and MacAulay. They're going to be handling most of the surveillance we do throughout this thing. Under my supervision."  
  
Kaidlyn. . . Oh my God, this is really happening. I can't believe it. I mean I know I've been trained and all, but. . . Seeing that girl on the slab in the morgue really got to me. Ok, gotta focus now.  
  
"Now, as you all know, there has been an increasingly frequent pattern of disappearances, rapes and beatings going on out of Summit View. The government wants to close the place down, but they have no place else to put the people there and they don't want to have them out on the streets. And with the girls not talking, they really don't have evidence to do anything without questions being raised. That's why they brought us in. To see if we can find out who's doing it and why. Ms. Johnston may give us some help in the direction of finding out who's doing this, but I'm afraid not enough. This guy's too good."  
  
"Haley? The papers have given only sketchy information about something going on up there ~ I guess since the girls aren't talking we know why. But is this confined to a specific area?"  
  
"Good question, Max. So far, everything seems to be centered in one particular section. The wing where the self-mutilation therapy takes place. They keep the girls ~ one or two guys from what I understand, but mainly girls ~ in one wing so as to better keep an eye on them. Now, we don't know why it's centered in that area. We have our suspicions, but since the girls aren't talking, we haven't had a lot to go on. Every staff member checks out ~ they're all surprisingly clean. That's where Kaidlyn comes in."  
  
"Uncle Max? It's ok. I mean, yeah, I'm scared, but it's going to be ok." He looks so concerned. So worried.  
  
"I know sweetheart. I've seen your records from training. I've watched you working out in the gym. I know you can take care of yourself. It's just that. . ."  
  
Aunt Emily ~ it must be something to do with her. "Uncle Max? I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Kaidlyn, baby, just do your job. And stay safe. Don't worry about me."  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but we really need to focus here."  
  
"Right Agent Haley. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. So like I was saying, this is where Kaidlyn comes in. Kaid, you're going in. We've moved some things up, so guys, I need you to listen and be on top of your game."  
  
"Yes sir, Agent Haley," the agents replied, almost in unison.  
  
"To get you in there, I'm going to be your father, and I'm going to take you to be admitted to their self-mutilation therapy program. I've talked with the hospital administrator to make sure he's aware of what's going on ~ and to make sure that we'll be able to get you out of there without a problem. You will be allowed to keep your cell phone, but nothing else. There's no way we can wire you because of the supervision you'll have inside. I want you checking in with us every two hours. You got that?"  
  
"Yes. I've got it. So I'm going to be a decoy? Try to draw out the guy who's doing this?"  
  
"Something like that. The second you sense something, I want you on the phone. To me. Immediately. Do whatever you have to do to call me. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"You guys know what you're doing?"  
  
"Yes sir. We're to keep a watch for any unusual activity and be prepared to call in the police if anything out of the ordinary happens."  
  
"And be prepared to go in if you need to. Remember, until last night, he ~ yes, we know it's a male, there was dried semen found on the girl's body ~ hadn't killed anyone."  
  
"And he still hasn't, Agent Haley." Garret Macy had entered the room quickly.  
  
"Dr. Macy? What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, technically, it was exposure to the elements that killed her. It's cold out there right now and in a flimsy bit of clothing, no one's going to last long. But you're right in the sense that he did somehow get her out of the hospital."  
  
"Ok. Thanks. Anything else?"  
  
"Nope. Well, we pulled some DNA and ran it through the computer, but no matches came up. I just wanted to let you know about what killed Ms. Johnston. Now I need to get back and sit on one M.E. who's prone to explore things a little too much."  
  
"Alright. Thanks for keeping us in the loop. So, boys, any other questions?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Good. You can go and finish setting up what you need to. The plan is for me to take Kaidlyn at about 11:30 tonight ~ like I found her in her room cutting herself."  
  
Why does Uncle Max flinch every time Drew mentions cutting? "Ok, so I have to cut myself and. . ."  
  
"Kaid, you don't actually have to. We can use make up you know."  
  
"But I can't take it with me. One day I've got cuts and the next day they're gone? Or else they never heal? That would be a little suspicious, don't you think?"  
  
"Good point. Ok, but under supervision. Now Detective Hoyt."  
  
"You can call me Woody."  
  
"Right. I forgot. I'm sorry. You are working with us because we need to know how to get where he goes. The last girl was found over near some abandoned houses. Broad Street, I believe, according to the report."  
  
"Broad Street?" I knew had a bad feeling about this. From the time I heard Summit View I was nervous but I attributed that to Emily and everything that happened. But now Broad Street too? What had I opened up when I went looking to finish. . . "Agent Haley? I think I might know how to find the man without endangering anyone in the process."  
  
"Max, I know you want to protect your niece, but."  
  
"Have you looked at a list of the hospital, and specifically the wing employees?"  
  
"Yes sir. Like I said, that was the first thing we did. And all of them have clean background checks."  
  
"May I see the list?"  
  
"Well, under ordinary circumstances I wouldn't allow it, but considering your background and the fact that Kaidlyn's staying with you until we start then I don't see why not. I don't know what good it will do, but here. . ."  
  
Ok, let me see. No one under Horton. Or anything else that would make sense. And no James' either. Ok, so either I'm wrong and it's just a spooky coincidence, or else he's using another name. But since they all have background checks then maybe I'm just overreacting. "Thank you for letting me see it. I. . .well, I thought I had something that would help, but nothing on the list matches."  
  
"It's ok, Max. I've learned about the history with your family and that particular hospital. About your wife. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stir up anything, though I know it does."  
  
"Is that why I'm the one on this case?"  
  
"Not to begin with Kaid. But partly. Yes it's convenient that you have family here ~ and more so now that there's a connection with the hospital ~ but the bottom line is you earned your place on this assignment. They've never assigned someone as young or as new as you to something like this. You are one of the most talented agents I've ever seen come out, and the fact that you're exactly right for this ~ and yes, here I'm talking about how young you are and how young you look ~ well, everything just added up that you are the perfect agent for this. Almost too perfect."  
  
"But doesn't the family angle create a conflict of interest."  
  
"No. Since what we're investigating has nothing to do with that, there's really not a problem. The family angle does make it tough, I'm not going to lie to you, but frankly I don't see a conflict. The Bureau wanted to assign someone else to the case. I told them that based on the profile we were getting of the victims and the profile I was coming up with for the perp, it had to be you. That's why I've been pushing you harder that we usually push people. You're going in there alone. You have to keep your wits about you. We cannot afford to ~ you cannot afford to fail. I'm not going to lose you. You hear me?"  
  
"Yes sir. I can focus when I need to."  
  
"I know, Kaidlyn. I know. It's just that as I've gotten to know you, you really have become like a daughter to me and it scares me to have to let you go. But I have to. I've done what I can to prepare you, and now I've got to let you fly solo. And Max, I know it's hard, but you've got to trust me ~ and trust Kaid on this. She knows what she's doing. I wouldn't have picked her if I didn't know she could do this."  
  
"Right. Ok. Well, should we go home so you can get some rest Kaidlyn?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Oh, and Kaid?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know you're excited about being here and seeing your cousin, but I've worked with her on a case and I know how she can be. Obsessive. You cannot talk with her about this. Not until it's over."  
  
"Ok. I think she's got other plans for the night anyway." Sorry Woody, couldn't resist. Oh look. I made him blush.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to come by your house later this evening, to get her."  
  
"Why don't you just come over for dinner Agent Haley? About 7?"  
  
"Alright. See you then. In the meantime, Kaid? Rest. Please."  
  
"Yes sir. See you later. Come on Uncle Max. Can we go home?"  
  
"Sure. Woody, care to walk out with us?"  
  
"No problem. If it's ok with. . ."  
  
"Go ahead. We'll go over maps tomorrow."  
  
"Alright. So, take it you're not going to the pub tonight, Max?"  
  
"No, I called them and they've got it taken care of. And I spoke with Jordan about coming over for dinner too. Both of you. So we'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Sounds good. It'll be nice to relax before all this starts." We'll just have to figure out a way to keep Jordan from figuring things out.  
  
later on at Max's house. . .  
  
"Jordan, I thought Woody was coming over with you."  
  
"He was Dad, but something got complicated in setting up whatever they needed to set up. He said he'd be here a little later. Need any help with dinner?"  
  
"Nah. Thanks though. I think I heard Kaid moving around upstairs a few minutes ago. Why don't you go talk with her."  
  
"Ok. Let us know if you need anything." Ok, this could be interesting. The last time I spent any time with her she was three ~ and I was ten. Oh well. . . "Kaid? How's it going?"  
  
"Hi Jordan. It's ok. I was trying to sleep a little, but it wasn't working too well."  
  
"Worried about your assignment?"  
  
"A little. Well, a lot. I was nervous before, but now that the girl was found dead I'm scared."  
  
"It'll be ok. I've worked with your wat-. . .with Agent Haley before."  
  
"What did you start to call him? My 'watcher?' God, you do hang around Woody a lot."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's slipped and called me 'Buffy' a few times ~ I think he has a problem that I'm so young or something. It's not the first time I've heard things like that. The whole time I was in training it was. . .bad. That's probably why I kept doing things as well as I did ~ I felt like I had to prove myself all the time."  
  
"Actually in some ways I know exactly what you mean. But don't worry about Woody. Now that he's gotten to know you, it's become more or a term of endearment. If you want, I'll talk with him though."  
  
"Nah. I'll live. I hope."  
  
"Ok, back to what I was saying. I've worked with Haley on a case before and I know that he will do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe. Personal experience there."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Not that way. I mean, I can't deny there was an attraction, but it would never work."  
  
"Because of Woody?"  
  
"Now because of Woody, yes. But then, I think it was more that we both had too many issues."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Jordan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry about your mom. I mean, I know I was only three, but I sort of remember her. I'm sorry you had to go through that ~ still have to I guess."  
  
"Thanks sweetie. I have my moments."  
  
"So how long have you and Woody. . .?"  
  
"Been together? Well, I've known him for a couple of years now. He moved here from Wisconsin and, well, at first he just made me laugh. But then it gradually became a deeper and deeper friendship. Then a lot of stuff happened ~ I won't go into details, but it wasn't pretty ~ and he ended up doing some stuff that only reinforced in my mind how much he cared about me. And we kissed. But that was it for a while. I, well, I was my usual self ~ which meant I kept him at arms length. Then I guess he got tired of waiting for me to get "unscared" and he decided to take an offer he had for a special division thing in Los Angeles."  
  
"Oh. Wow. So what happened with that?"  
  
"Well, after he left I moped around for awhile without even realizing it. Finally some of my friends ~ Garret, who you met today, and our grief counselor Lily and some others ~ confronted me and gave me a plane ticket to California to go see him and talk with him about how I felt. That was terrifying. But as it turns out, things weren't working out so well there for him, he missed Boston ~ missed me ~ and decided to come back. And things have just gone from there."  
  
"That's good. He seems nice enough. And you seem happy."  
  
"I am. I'm really happy. I'm not sure how Dad feels about it all ~ especially with us living together ~ but. . ."  
  
"Jordan? I think he's just happy you're happy. But I don't know a lot about fathers, so I could be wrong. What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh Kaid, come here." I had to pull her into a big hug. In some ways we really are mirrors of each other. I didn't have a mother, she hasn't had a father. "It's just how, well, how we seem to mirror each other in some ways."  
  
"Kaidlyn? Jordan? Come on down for dinner. Haley and Woody are here."  
  
"Come on sweetie. Let's go see what Dad's fixed for dinner."  
  
Jordan. . . Ok. This is, um interesting. There were a few minutes of obvious male insecurity and competition going on there at first. Honestly ~ after all the time it took and everything we've been through, I'd think that Woody would realize that I'm not just in this thing casually. But oh well. We'll talk about that later. Kaidlyn really is so sweet. I'm sorry she didn't live closer ~ that would have been really nice to have family to go to rather than going to Dad's office or Kim's all the time. I wish I knew more about this case she's on ~ but, well, I guess there's a good reason for them keeping things quiet. Garret told me very little about the girl we were autopsying. I was basically just doing trace collection. I hate these "it's for your own good" things. . .  
  
"So, Bu ~ Kaidlyn, are you ready for this?"  
  
"Woody? Must you insist on calling me Buffy?"  
  
"I'm sorry Kaidlyn. It started before I knew who you were ~ when we'd watch you and Agent Haley working out in the training room. I've got to tell you, all the guys at the station were impressed. It's just because you seem so young. It's a compliment. Trust me on that."  
  
"Ok. But can you. . .?"  
  
"I'll stop. I promise. So are you ready for this?"  
  
"I guess. Not a lot I can do about it now."  
  
"You could eat some more, Kaid."  
  
"Oh shut up Drew. I'm not really hungry right now."  
  
"Good girl. Getting into the role early."  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny. So, it's about 8:00 now. When should I, um, get ready?"  
  
"I think you've got a couple of hours. We need to make sure it looks authentic."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Should I leave now? I know I'm not supposed to know about what's going on."  
  
"No Jordan. It's ok. We were just talking timeline."  
  
"Ok. Thanks"  
  
"But Jordan?"  
  
"Yeah Dad?"  
  
"I ~ uh, we ~ don't. . . You don't need to be around when things start happening."  
  
"Ok, ok. I know. I don't want to put Kaid ~ or anyone else ~ in danger. I'll make myself scarce when the time comes. Who's phone is that?"  
  
"Mine. One minute. . . Haley. What? Yes. You're kid-. . .! What? Now? Yeah, I think it would be the time to go. We'll see you in 30 minutes." Damn, I did not mean for things to get moved up this quickly, but we don't have a choice. Another girl's turned up missing. "Kaid? Something's happened. We're going to have to. . ."  
  
"Yeah. I'll go get ready. Bye Jordan! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, Kaid. And I'll see you when this is over. Promise!"  
  
"Ok." Alright Kaid, breathe. Now, where did the art set go? Oh, right. Under the bed. Ok. Where's that knife? How am I going to do this? Ok. Don't look ~ upper arm. That's the place ~ usually covered up. "Ouch!"  
  
"Kaid? You ok?"  
  
"Yeah Haley. Maybe make up would have been better."  
  
"Let's see. Good ~ not too deep. Just a few more and you'll be good to go."  
  
"Ow. Ok. Anything else?"  
  
"Nope ~ I've got some stuff in a duffel bag for you. Let's just wrap those arms and we'll be off."  
  
"Ok. Let's go. Uncle Max? I'm going to be ok. I promise."  
  
"I know Kaid, I know. Stay safe and I'll see you on the other side of this."  
  
"Bye."  
  
to be continued. . . 


	4. Chapter 4

Endgame Chapter 4 Rating: Pg-13  
  
Kaidlyn. . . So this is what a mental hospital looks like. Interesting. Definitely don't want to spend a lot of time here.  
  
"Alright Kaidlyn. This is the room you'll be staying in while you're here. That's your roommate over there. Name's Jennifer. You need anything you call me. Jennifer? This here's your new roommate, Kaidlyn. Why don't you get acquainted for a little while?"  
  
"Thank you Ms. Matthews."  
  
"No problem sweetie. Have a good night."  
  
"Hi. Jennifer, right?"  
  
"Hi. Yeah. And you're Kaitlyn?"  
  
"Close ~ Kaidlyn. With a "d." Some mix up on the birth certificate. But once I got to school and there were so many variations on Kaitlyn, I was kinda glad to have something different."  
  
"Yeah. Not a lot different you can do with Jennifer, unfortunately."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I moved my stuff over to the bed by the window after Sammi left. I hope that's ok."  
  
So Sammi was her roommate. Maybe I'll learn a lot more than I thought early on. "It's fine. No problem. So did Sammi get better?"  
  
"No. She ~ I don't know what happened. She was here when I went to sleep and gone when I woke up. The window was cracked open. I guess she ran away. It's been happening a lot."  
  
"Really? And they don't do anything about it?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess they try. More frequent bed checks and stuff. But the truth is, Ms. Matthews is about the only one who cares ~ and she's not always here cause she has to check the other wings too. The others, well, to them we're just a way for them to make a buck. They tolerate us more than anything. Act like they're the ones doing us a favor."  
  
"Oh. Have you told anyone about the others?"  
  
"I've tried. But it doesn't seem to do any good. So, you in for cutting I assume?"  
  
"Yeah. My. . .my dad found me in my room. I'd had a fight with my boyfriend and I don't know what happened. I sort of blanked out and the next thing I knew he was screaming at me and there was blood everywhere. I mean, it's happened before, but he never caught me. He freaked."  
  
"Yeah. Parents have a way of doing that. You ever burn yourself?"  
  
"No. You?"  
  
"Yeah ~ it's a lot less bloody."  
  
"Oh. So what are things like here? I mean, do you feel like the program's doing any good?"  
  
"Sometimes. I like the group interaction. And the creative outlets they give us. You write or something?"  
  
"I, um, I try to sometimes. Mainly I mess with clay."  
  
"Cool. Art is one of the things you can do. They say by having a creative outlet it gets the feeling out of you. And they'll love that you do clay. They're big on that cause you can punch it and stuff."  
  
"Oh. Ok. So how long have you been in here?"  
  
"Me? A couple of weeks. Some girls have been here for a month or so. No one seems to stay longer than that. You settled?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How bout we go down to the rec room and you can meet the rest of the girls. There are a few guys in the program, but they tend to stay to themselves."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey ladies. This here is my new roomie, Kaidlyn. She just got here."  
  
"Hi." Great ~ a sea of blank faces.  
  
"Hey girl. I'm Cathi. Welcome to our little family. There's always room for one more. But I'm a little surprised that a girl like you got put here."  
  
"A girl like me?"  
  
"Looks like your family's got some money based on your clothes. Why'd they put you here instead of one of the fancy residential programs out in the country?"  
  
"We don't have that much money. But I think my dad just freaked and didn't know where else to go."  
  
"Maybe he'll get you out soon and send you somewhere else. Pretty little thing like you, you better hope he does."  
  
"Cath ~ you know we're not supposed to say anything."  
  
"What? I'm not gonna let her get into. . . Oh. Hi there."  
  
Why did she stop? Who is this? Some older guy. Brown hair, brown eyes. Not bad looking, but that's not what I'm here for.  
  
"So, anyone going to introduce me to the new girl?"  
  
"Sure, sure. This is ~ Kaidlyn was it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well hi there Kaidlyn. Nice to meet you. My name's Jon ~ but most of the girls call me James, it's my middle name. Technically I help out in one of the other wings, but once I'm done I like to come up here and hang with you girls."  
  
"Oh. Ok. Hang on, my phone's ringing."  
  
"They let you keep a phone with you?"  
  
"It's complicated. I, um, I."  
  
"She's probably getting out of here soon to go to one of those fancy country program places."  
  
Gotta get over to the window. Can't let them hear me. "Hello?"  
  
"Kaid? It's Haley. We may have rushed things a little. Seems the girl who vanished just ran away. She showed up at her house 5 minutes ago."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"But anyway, you're in there. What's going on?"  
  
"Well, the girls have already decided I've got money."  
  
"Good. That's the common bond we've found among the girls who disappeared."  
  
"Jennifer, my roommate, said that Sammi was her roommate before she left. That's what they say. Left. I don't think they know."  
  
"And they don't need to. Low profile, remember?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"There's some guy who just came up to the TV room. Said his name's Jon ~ J- O-N ~ but everyone calls him James. Apparently he works in another wing and comes over when he has the chance just to hang out. He sort of gives me a weird feeling."  
  
"Listen to that feeling. You said Jon? Last name?"  
  
"Ummm. . .I think I saw it. Let's see. Oh yeah. Samuel."  
  
"Ok ~ yeah. He's on the list. I'm going to do a little more digging. You said he said to call him James?"  
  
"Yeah. I'd better go, but I've got to make this convincing."  
  
"Right. I'll be in touch. Max? What's the problem? Kaid, I've got to go. Your uncle may have something."  
  
"Ok." Now a lot louder, Kaid. Sell it, baby. Sell it. "I hate you for putting me here Daddy. I'm fine! I don't need this!. . .What?. . .No! Get me out of here now! I don't want to talk to you right now!"  
  
"Girl? You ok?"  
  
"No, Cathi. I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going to go back to my room if that's ok."  
  
"Hey ~ no rules saying you have to watch TV. Suit yourself."  
  
"Why don't I walk you back to your room, Kaidlyn. Get to know the newest girl on the floor a little?"  
  
"Um.ok. I guess." I don't know if this was the greatest idea I've had, but how else am I supposed to get back to my room. If I said no, he'd probably just follow me, and at least this way I can keep an eye on him.  
  
"Let's go." She's cute. There's something slightly familiar about her but I can't place it. The phone's a little weird, but I guess if she's really rich, maybe Daddy's making a nice contribution to let her keep the phone.  
  
"So you don't work in this section?"  
  
"Nope. But I like to come up here and hang out. It.well, it helps me understand my mother a little more."  
  
"You mother?"  
  
"Well, my biological mother. I was, um, adopted. But I found my birth mother and went to see her one time. But I don't want to talk about her. I want to know about you."  
  
"Not a lot to tell. You already know my name. What else?"  
  
"It's sort of unusual isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. It was supposed to be with a "t," but there was a mistake on the birth certificate and my parents thought it was cute, so they left it."  
  
"I see. Irish?"  
  
"Yeah ~ both sides of the family."  
  
"That's nice. Want to sit down?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Ok, Kaid. Keep your head. Don't get off your game plan.  
  
"So, you live with your dad? I mean since he's the one who brought you here? I was near the admitting office when you came in."  
  
"Yeah. My mom. . .she left when I was little."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kaidlyn? You seem sad."  
  
"What do you expect? I get stuck here, completely abandoned? I'm supposed to be happy about this?"  
  
"I know what it's like to be abandoned. Believe me. Hey, you know, it's a nice night. Want to go for a walk outside?"  
  
"I don't know. I thought we were supposed to stay in the building."  
  
"It's ok. You're with a staff member."  
  
"Well. . ." Maybe I should. He might not be the guy we're looking for. And even if he is, it would get this over with a lot quicker.  
  
"Come on. I can-. . . I heard the moon's really pretty right now. Wouldn't want to miss it."  
  
"No, I guess you're right. Ok. Let's go."  
  
At the same time in the surveillance office. . .  
  
"Haley, what did she say? Something about a guy who said to call him James?"  
  
"Yeah, Max. Said his name was Jon Samuel, but he told them to call him James. She said he gave her the creeps. As long as she listens to those instincts, she should be ok."  
  
"I don't know. Do you have pictures of the staff members?"  
  
"Not all of them. I'm checking for his now."  
  
"Max? Are you thinking what. . .?"  
  
"I hope I'm wrong about this, Woody. I really do. I mean. . ." As I was speaking, there was a loud banging on the door. Woody leaned over to open it a crack, but it was soon thrown back and Jordan hopped into our already cramped area.  
  
"Jordan, what the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Woody. I really am. But we found something else. Something important. Something no one bothered to check before because the girl died of exposure. But I pulled a print off her."  
  
"A print. And?"  
  
"It matches one other print we've seen before."  
  
"One other? Jordan, are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"Dad, it matches James' print from. . ."  
  
"Haley, I know I'm retired and was never FBI and you're the one in charge, but we have got to get Kaidlyn out of there. This guy is. . . Is that your phone?"  
  
"Yes. Haley. Dr. Jarvis? What? She. . . How long? No sir, I know you did everything we talked about. Alright. I need to go now. I'll keep you informed. Good-bye. She's gone. When they were asked, the girls in the program said that she went back to her room, but after that. . ."  
  
"Nothing else? Was he. . .?"  
  
"I don't know. Dr. Jarvis said that they asked them and got nothing. But they checked where 'Jon' was supposed to be and he's not there. His car is missing too."  
  
"I think I may know where he's taken her. Jordan, I don't. . ."  
  
"Dad, she's my cousin ~ my family too. Please? Woody? Haley?"  
  
"It's against my better judgment, but I'll leave it up to you Drew." I should have known she wouldn't stay put. In all the cases we've worked together she's never done what I told her ~ what anyone's told her.  
  
"Jordan, I understand why you came to tell us what you did. A call would have worked, but. . .well, now that you're here. . . We can't lose any time. You have to do exactly as you're told. I mean it."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Hey team? We've got to move. She's vanished. Can you trace her cell with location?"  
  
"We'll try and keep you posted."  
  
"Ok. We think we may know where he's taken her. Max? You ride up front to give directions."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
To be continued. . . 


	5. Chapter 5

Endgame Chapter 5 Rating: PG-13  
  
Where the hell am I? One minute we were walking on the grounds and then. I can't even remember what happened. I think I'm in a car. But. . . "Jon?"  
  
"James. Remember, I go by James."  
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. Um, where am I?"  
  
"You're in my car. We're going for a little ride. I want to take you somewhere ~ the first house I ever lived in."  
  
"Oh. Why?"  
  
"You're real cute. Most of the girls take a while to warm up to me, but, well, this is sort of an 'initiation' if you will."  
  
"An initiation?"  
  
"Yep. Into the sisterhood of the girls in 'Cutter's Row' as they like to call it. Relax."  
  
"I don't want. . ." Good girl. Keep up the act. This is exactly what you're here to do ~ catch him in the act. Surely they've noticed you're missing by now. I just hope. . .  
  
"Shut up! It doesn't matter what you want. Look, you were dumb enough to trust me. That was your first mistake. Don't let your pretty little mouth get you into any more trouble."  
  
Great. This was just great. Maybe I can send a mess-. . . Oh no! My phone's gone. Must have fallen out of my pocket when he knocked me out however he did that. "Alright. I'll be quiet."  
  
"That's a good girl. Ok. Here we are."  
  
"It looks abandoned."  
  
"It is ~ the whole block is. Has been for about 30 years now. Come on in and I'll show you around."  
  
There's something to show? Think Kaidlyn, think. What can you do? Human. Make him realize you're human. Make him care about you. Show him you care. "Um, James?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It seems like something really bad happened to you when you were younger. You want to talk about it?"  
  
"You wouldn't care about my problems. Pretty little rich girl like you? As if you'd even begin to care about me."  
  
"But I do. I'm a good listener. I promise. Try me. You said something back at the hospital about your birth mother? Tell me more. Please?" Keep him talking. Just keep him talking.  
  
"Well, I don't know a lot. My mother gave birth to me ~ and then her husband gave me away to another family. I found that out when I was 16 ~ found 'Mom's' diary and learned everything. Well, not quite. I went to my real mother's house one night. It was just her at the house. She said that her husband had taken their daughter out to eat. Then she filled me in on some things. I left before anyone got home. The next day she. . . The next day she was found dead in her house."  
  
Oh my God. He's got to be talking about Aunt Emily. How many other cases could there be that are so much like this. I mean, granted I didn't know anything about another child, but a mother, a father and a daughter ~ the mother found dead in her house? It's got to be. . . "Really? And you don't know anything else about the family?"  
  
"I know that my birth mother was put in Summit View a couple of times. She had problems and she admitted it. She felt helpless to do anything about it. But at the same time, she didn't want to hurt anyone, so being hospitalized seemed like the best option to her. Her husband wasn't my father but he gave me away. She told me I wasn't his and he knew it. My father was some kid who was working as a gardener at her parents' house. She only married the guy she did because they'd gone out off and on and he had a job. A cop. She was only 16."  
  
That's certainly something I never knew. Maybe it's not who I think it is. "Wow! I guess that was hard for her. So did you go back home after you talked to her?"  
  
"To the people who raised me? Nah. They tried to love me, but it wouldn't ever work out. I was just wired differently. I couldn't relate to them or anyone else."  
  
"Oh. So what did you do? Did you ever try to find. . .?"  
  
"I got a job. At Summit View. Figured if I was in there, maybe I could find out more about my birth mother than I could in one night. It's been a good job. As for the rest of my family? Yeah. I've seen them around. I've got a sister, well, half-sister. She's some kind of detective or something I guess. I know a couple of years ago there were some murders going on at the hospital. One of the patients. She worked with this cop on the case. It's not like I introduced myself to her. But I knew. She looks a lot like her mother."  
  
It's certainly possible. Jordan does look a lot like the old pictures we have of Aunt Emily. "Oh. I see. So what happened?"  
  
"It was too easy. I knew they never figured out who killed her mother and I had a feeling it was torturing her. Especially having to go back to the hospital where her mother had been. So I kind of took advantage of that to help a friend."  
  
"A friend?"  
  
"Yeah. This guy who was in after he was accused of killing his wife and kids. He clammed up so they could never try him, but he was left in Summit View until he either died or started talking. But you see, he talked to me."  
  
"Yeah ~ you have quite a rapport with the patients, I can tell. Any particular reason he decided to talk to you?"  
  
"I almost believe you mean that. Anyway, I never confirmed anything, but he told me he'd worked as a gardener for a few summers when he was a lot younger and it was that or newspaper routes, so perhaps he. . . Never mind. Anyway, he told me he had done it ~ killed his wife and kids. He just snapped. But he wasn't going to go to jail. At the same time he wanted out. When my sister walked in, I saw my chance. I fed him just enough stuff to keep her going and planted stuff from her mother on her car for her to find. It worked like a charm. She bought it hook, line and sinker. And there was a bonus ~ the guy had done such a good job of cleaning things, they couldn't prove anything with the knife. He knew it. But all of a sudden the knife turned up as evidence with blood on it. That's when he clammed up. He knew they were trying to frame him. So he told her it was all about the knife. Of course she went and found it and discovered that the blood had been planted. By her own father. Even I couldn't have dreamed that one up. So she went to the D.A. with the knife and they had to let him go. He gave her directions ~ she thought to find out information about who killed her mother, but it was really to where he'd buried his wife and kids."  
  
"Oh." This seems to be working. He's so into the story, I think he's forgotten why he brought me here in the first place. Hang on kid ~ do not get off guard.  
  
"Yeah. So everything was going ok. Then I got a call from my mother's husband. Somehow he'd found me. Seems some things had come to light and he wanted to take care of things before his daughter got any more involved. But it was too late. She was hooked. So we had a little reunion a couple of years ago. He made up some story about her holding me under the water in the tub. But I know different. Anyway, I scared them both ~ beat him up. Shot at her. Then I ran off."  
  
"But you went back to Summit View to work?"  
  
"I'm not dumb. I knew that he loved his daughter too much to tell her anything else and he'd do everything he could to see that she didn't come looking for me. The guy who claimed to know something about her mother was gone to who knows where. He just vanished. And I think I did a pretty good job of scaring her during our little reunion. I changed my name again ~ this time to Jon Samuel ~ changed up my look a little, and went back to work at Summit View."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"But something changed when they found me. Something in me snapped. I can't help doing what I do. It runs in my family."  
  
"What does?"  
  
"Sickness ~ the inability to control what you do. Acting out impulsively either towards yourself or others. Mine is more outward-focused. My birth mother's was more self-focused. See, she cut herself too. I guess that's why I'm so drawn to that particular wing. I feel close to her there. Especially since she kill-. Did you hear something?"  
  
A car. Outside. Please let it be Haley. "Um. . .no."  
  
Outside in the van. . .  
  
"Max? You sure this is it?"  
  
"Yes. I'm positive."  
  
"Ok. The team should be here soon. They've got to follow our GPS signal since her phone got left behind at the hospital. There they are. Jordan. You stay put! You too Max. Let us handle it. I promise we're going to get Kaidlyn out of there."  
  
"Alright. We'll be here."  
  
"Woody, you come with me. Hey guys. Be quiet. We don't want to get him too nervous and do something. . ."  
  
"Haley? I think I saw some light from inside that house ~ 1947."  
  
"I saw it Woody. Ok guys. Quietly move around the house. I don't want to hear a stick crack."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I wish Kaid had her phone."  
  
"You really think he'd let her answer it?"  
  
"I don't know Woody. I don't know. Maybe. I just know I don't like having her out of contact and out of site. Damn. Was that a gunshot?"  
  
"Haley? Michaels is hit."  
  
"Damn it! One of you get him out of there. Now! I'm going in."  
  
"Haley? You want me to. . .?"  
  
"Woody, go back to the van and do whatever you have to in order to keep Jordan in there! With that gunshot. . . Max I'm not as worried about, but Jordan. . ."  
  
"I know. Believe me. I know."  
  
"Haley? It's Brown. It sounds like he's running through the house. Alone I think. Either that or he's carrying her. It's not her pace or pattern. Want us to follow him if he leaves or go in the house?"  
  
"You be ready to follow him. I'm going in now."  
  
"Gotcha. We're set."  
  
"Jon? James? Whatever your name is? This is Agent Drew Haley of the F.B.I. We have the house. . ."  
  
"Haley, he's out and alone. We're in pursuit."  
  
"Ok. Get him. Whatever you have to do."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Kaidlyn? Kaidlyn answer me!" No answer. Not even a sound. This is not a good thing. What is that noise behind me? "Max? What are you. . .?"  
  
"Haley, I know you said to wait in the van. Woody's there with Jordan. But I know this house ~ I used to live here. Even as run down as it is, I know where the closets and. . ."  
  
"Right. She's not answering, so I'm really concerned. Can you tell me where to go?"  
  
"He probably took her up to the attic. The stairs are over here. Do you want.?"  
  
"Can you check the downstairs? Just to make sure? We know he's out of here, so. . ."  
  
"Ok. Go."  
  
We have got to find her. It is way too cold and I doubt he let her get her coat before. . . I just hope she's ok. After everything I went through to prove that she could do this. . . "Kaid? You up here?" It looks like something ~ or someone is over in the corner. I don't want to say anything until I know. "Kaid?" It's her. She's unconscious. But breathing. Oh God, Kaidlyn. Say something. "Kaidlyn? Guys, I need that ambulance here NOW! Max! I found her."  
  
"You did? Is she?"  
  
"We'll come down there. Go outside and flag down the paramedics."  
  
"Ok." Oh God. Paramedics? That's not. . . Now Max, you're jumping to conclusions. It's probably just a precautionary thing.  
  
"Kaidlyn? Sweetheart? Wake up." Please wake up.  
  
"Uhhh. . .Haley?"  
  
"That's a girl. Yeah. I'm here." Ok. Pick her up. Ok, out the door.  
  
"What. . .?"  
  
"Shh. Don't try to talk right now. Here we go ~ fresh air. They're not here yet?"  
  
"No, but I can see the lights fla-. . . Jordan! What are you doing out of the van?"  
  
"Is she ok? What did he. . ."  
  
Bang!  
  
"Guys? What was that?"  
  
"We got him, Haley."  
  
"Do we need to call for another. . .?"  
  
"Don't bother."  
  
Jordan. . . I'm not even registering what they're saying. He obviously beat her. If he did anything else to my cousin I'll. . .  
  
"Jordan? Sweetie, give her some air. Ok?"  
  
"But Woody. . ."  
  
"Over here guys. She's over here. Pretty bad bump on the head, temporary L.O.C. but other than that she seems to be ok. Still a little woozy, though. I want to get her checked out."  
  
"Yes sir. We'll take her to Boston General. Do you want to come along?"  
  
"I need to stay here and deal with this situation. Max, you want to ride with her?"  
  
"Sure. Woody? You and Jordan meet us there?"  
  
"Yeah, but we don't. . ."  
  
"You can take the van we came in. I'll catch a ride with the others."  
  
"Ok. Come on Jordan. She's going to be fine."  
  
"Yeah, Jordan. I'm ok. I'll see you there in a little while."  
  
"Ok. Load her up. Under normal circumstances, sir, you'd need to ride up front, but she seems stable so I'm willing to bend the rules a little. Come on in the back with me."  
  
"Thanks. Haley? Thank you."  
  
"I'll be there as soon as I can Max."  
  
to be continued. . . 


	6. Chapter 6

Endgame Chapter 6 Rating: PG-13  
  
In the ambulance on the way to the hospital. . .  
  
"Uncle Max?"  
  
"Yeah?" I looked at the paramedic to make sure it was ok that she talks right now and he nodded his head.  
  
"Um. The guy who hit me? I got him to talk and he told me some things. And. . . Well. . ."  
  
"What is it sweetheart?"  
  
"Was he. . .? Was Aunt Emily his mother?"  
  
"Yes, she was. What else did he tell you?"  
  
"Well, I don't think he knew I was related to you. I was just trying to keep him talking so that he wouldn't. . . Well, you know. It worked anyway."  
  
"Yeah? That's good." Thank God we don't have to deal with any drug cocktails or anything. And she doesn't have to deal with that emotional fallout on top of everything else.  
  
"Anyway, he said that you weren't his father ~ his father was some guy working in the garden at her parents' place. And Aunt Emily was only 16?"  
  
"Right. It wasn't an easy time. Your aunt had problems. She tried to drown him. . ."  
  
"So that wasn't a lie. He thought it probably was."  
  
"I'm not surprised."  
  
"So anyway you gave him to another couple to raise?"  
  
"Yes. I did what I thought was best at the time."  
  
"Oh. Ok. He'd been working at Summit View for a while he said. He saw Jordan there working on a case a few years ago and got this one guy to say that he knew who killed her mother. And then. . ."  
  
"Then things got ugly. But it's ok now. Everything is fine."  
  
"And he told me about meeting with you and Jordan ~ he didn't use names, but I'm not stupid ~ at the house a couple of years ago and running off. He changed his name and went back to Summit View to work. But he said that the meeting made something snap in him. That's when he started hanging out in that wing. Said that's where his mother had been?"  
  
"Yes. Your aunt had problems ~ too many for us to deal with alone. One night I heard Jordan scream and found her in the bathroom with her mother in the corner. Emily was cutting her own hair and her arms with a piece of broken mirror. So yes, she was in the wing where you were."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I knew something was hitting a nerve whenever we mentioned it in the briefing."  
  
"It's ok baby. So did he say anything else?"  
  
"Well, right before we heard the car doors and he knocked me out, he started to say something else."  
  
"What?" She's whispering now. I think it's on purpose, but it's sort of hard to hear over the siren.  
  
"He said something about his mother, or started to. It sounded like he was going to say she killed herself?" Oh my God. The look in his eyes right now. Not anger. Pain ~ like I've never seen before.  
  
"Yes. She did. I purposely went home for lunch that day. I knew something wasn't right with Emily and I didn't know what to do about it short of taking her back to Summit View or another hospital. I walked in and things were too quiet. I knew something had happened. And then I went into the living room and. . ." Even after all this time it still hurts to remember that day.  
  
"But everyone thought it was a murder."  
  
"Kaid, I know you weren't raised Roman Catholic, so you wouldn't know. If Emily killed herself and people found out about it, she couldn't be buried in consecrated ground and with a funeral mass. Plus Jordan ~ I didn't want her to have the stigma of having a mother who killed herself. So I did what I had to do."  
  
"You made it look like a murder?"  
  
"I didn't see that I had a choice. But yes. And then I was investigated for having killed her. They released me because they couldn't find any proof, but they always have to look at the spouse. The one thing I didn't count on was them finding James' fingerprint. The night before. . . Emily had a headache so she asked me to take Jordan out for dinner. While we were out, James came to visit her, and apparently she told him everything. It didn't occur to me that he had touched anything, especially the knife. But I guess they had cake or something. Anyway, this one print that didn't belong to anyone who should have been in the house appeared in their investigation. It made the murder theory easier to sell ~ and about drove Jordan crazy."  
  
"She doesn't know?"  
  
"About Emily committing suicide? No. I haven't told her yet. I just ~ in trying to protect her I've kept a lot of things from her. She didn't know about James until that meeting he told you about. She didn't know about Emily's illness until the year before that. I don't know what learning this will do to her."  
  
"Uncle Max? She deserves to know. Otherwise she'll be hunting for whoever killed her mother her whole life."  
  
"I know. In some ways it would be easy since they apparently killed James in apprehending him ~ that's what I assume the 'don't bother' meant over the radios ~ easy to let her believe that James did it. But. . ."  
  
"But she deserves to know. She deserves to hear it from you."  
  
"I know she does. I just. . ."  
  
"If you want, you can tell her with me in the room. Maybe I can help. . ."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, Kaid. But it's something I need to do alone." I guess when we get to the hospital I can talk with her. Surely we can find some quiet room there.  
  
"Well, I think that boyfriend of hers will help her get through it. He seems really nice ~ when he's not calling me 'Buffy' that is."  
  
"Woody? Yeah. He's been really good for Jordan. . . And I wouldn't worry too much about him calling you 'Buffy.' Ask him about when he first moved here from Wisconsin."  
  
"Sir? We're almost to the ER. I just need to take another set of vitals. Ok sweetheart. Just relax. We're almost there."  
  
And as soon as we pulled up, she was gone in a flurry of activity. I guess because of the extremely low temperature they were extra worried. I stood there in the waiting area not knowing what to do, then I finally went to the desk to ask them a few questions. In a little while I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Dad? Where is she?"  
  
"They're examining her, Jordan. But she's going to be fine. He didn't. . ."  
  
"That's good at least."  
  
"Yeah. Very good. We talked a good bit on the way here."  
  
"That's good. That she's talking I mean. But there's something wrong. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"Not exactly wrong, Jordan. But I do need to talk with you. Alone." I only hope I'm doing the right thing here. "Woody? Do you mind waiting here for any word about Kaidlyn? I'll let them know at the desk that you're family."  
  
"No sir. I'll wait here." Family? That was a new one. I liked it ~ I think.  
  
"Good. Jordan? Come with me sweetheart. We'll be in the staff lounge ~ I've already talked with the desk about it and they're fine with us using it for a few minutes."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll be right here Jordan. I'm not leaving."  
  
"I know."  
  
Woody. . . What on earth could Max have to talk with her about that he needs to be alone to say? After everything else that's been hidden in that family what else could be left? Unless. . . I don't even want to think it ~ but there's really only one other thing. Well, two ~ or three. But Max has always assured us that he's her father, so that eliminates one. And at six or seven I'm sure that Jordan would remember having a younger sister born ~ or at least her mom being pregnant. So I'm back to one. . .  
  
"Detective Hoyt? You can go in and talk with your cousin now. She's in Exam 3, right over here. She's got a mild concussion and she's a little cold, but she's going to be fine."  
  
"Thank you doctor."  
  
Simultaneously in the staff lounge. . .  
  
"So what's up Dad? What else is there to tell me?" I know he's only done what he thinks is best for me, but still. I never know what else to expect to hear.  
  
"Kaidlyn and I had a long talk on the ride over here."  
  
"Dad, I know she's not my sister. I was almost seven when she was born. I'd remember that."  
  
"No, Jordan. She's not your sister. She is your cousin. It was a little hard on your mother after she was born ~ especially since there had been the miscarriage a few years earlier. But no. Kaidlyn is definitely your cousin. It. . . It has to do with your mother Jordan."  
  
I knew it. Everything has to do with my mother. "Ok. What? What do you need to tell me that you can't talk about in front of the man that I'm go-. . .the man that I'm in love with?" That was close. He doesn't know what happened in the van. And he hasn't spotted the ring yet either ~ I don't think.  
  
"It's about your mother's death, Jordan."  
  
"What? James confessed to doing it before he hurt Kaid? And before he was shot and killed out there? So his conscience. . .?"  
  
"No, Jordan. He didn't kill your mother."  
  
"Then what? You didn't. . .?"  
  
"Jordan, calm down. Please. No, I did not kill her. I found her when I went home for lunch."  
  
"I know that. That's always been the story. But Dad, I have a right to know. You went home and found her laying on the floor and. . ." Is he going to say what I've been afraid of ever since we studied this in school? The warning signs and. . . Looking back they were all there. But. . . But. . . "Dad? Mom wasn't murdered was she?"  
  
"No baby. She wasn't. I knew that she had been sliding downhill again. I saw the symptoms, but I thought that maybe her love for you was enough to overcome it. Maybe one time things would be ok ~ if we could just get through that crisis. You went to school, I went to work. But almost as soon as I got there, I had a bad feeling. I took off early for lunch and went home as fast as I could. But it was too late. There was nothing I could do. Except make it look like a murder. So I broke the window, messed up the house. I put on my gloves so that I wouldn't leave any prints. The one thing I hadn't counted on was James having come to visit and left a print. I guess they had cake or something. That's why his print was there." I don't think I've ever seen her cry like this before. "Jordan? Sweetheart? Talk to me?"  
  
"Why Dad?"  
  
"Why what? Why did I make it look like a murder scene? To protect you Jordan. If word got out that she'd killed herself we couldn't have had the funeral we did. She couldn't have been buried where she was. You would have been stigmatized as the child of someone who killed herself. Who committed the one unforgivable sin in the Church's eyes. I couldn't let that happen to her. I couldn't let you live under that stigma."  
  
"No. I mean why did she do it? Was I that bad?"  
  
"God, no, Jordan. This was not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. I knew that she wasn't acting out of hatred for herself or anyone else but desperation. She'd been fighting it. She knew there were times she hurt you ~ maybe not physically, but emotionally and she hated herself for it. She didn't know what came over her and didn't want to think what she might do. She told me about it, but nothing seemed to work. She didn't see any way out."  
  
"She told you she was going to?"  
  
"No. She never said she was. At least not in so many words. She refused to go back to Summit View, and there really wasn't anywhere else to take her. I wasn't taking her somewhere like a prison. That would have been even worse. But I should have seen the warning signs. I should have paid closer attention."  
  
"Dad? I know it's not your fault. Please don't cry. It's ok."  
  
"What?" I mean, she seems willing to accept it, but since when had Jordan just been able to accept something?  
  
"I think I've suspected it for a while now. Thank you for telling me."  
  
"Jordan, I'm. . ."  
  
"Dad. I promise. I'm ok. I ~ yeah, I wish you could have told me earlier, but I think I can understand why you didn't. It helps to finally hear it, though."  
  
"Alright. . ." This is not the Jordan I know.  
  
"I promise I'm ok. It hurts, yeah, but not as bad as I thought it would. I think in some ways I'd figured it out a long time ago and it was better just to leave things unsaid."  
  
"Not always, Jordan. Not always."  
  
"And I can't be angry with you. I guess. . .I guess I've grown up a little." Yeah, I guess being engaged will do that to you. I mean, if I can grow up enough to actually make a commitment to someone I love with every fiber of my being, I can grow up enough to forgive Dad for only doing what he thought was best. Doesn't take the pain away, exactly, but still. I can live with it.  
  
"I guess so. So you want to go and see your cousin?"  
  
"Yeah. She probably needs a hug after everything she's been through. Oh ~ and Woody wants to talk to you about something."  
  
"Alright. Doctor? Can we go and see my niece now?"  
  
"Certainly. Detective Hoyt is already in there. And an Agent Haley? Exam 3."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So Kaidlyn. How does it feel to have your first assignment completed and under your belt." She held up amazingly well ~ even when everything went completely crazy.  
  
"Ok, I guess Drew. I don't know. I wish things hadn't turned out exactly like they did."  
  
"I know. We would much rather take the person alive. But sometimes there's nothing you can do. I talked with the doctors and they said you don't have to stay here overnight. But you do need to rest for a few days."  
  
"It's fine. She can stay with me as long as she wants to."  
  
"Good, Max. We'll be here wrapping things up for about another week ~ paperwork and all. Kaid, you seem to be in good hands here, so if it's ok, I'm going to go and get started on some of it. I'll come by your uncle's house to check on you later."  
  
"Ok. Uncle Max? Is that alright?"  
  
"Not a problem. Woody? Jordan said you wanted to talk to me about something?"  
  
"Um. . .well, yes sir. But we don't. . ."  
  
"Don't be silly. Come on ~ there doesn't appear to be anyone in the snack room right now."  
  
"Alright. Jordan? Kaidlyn? I'll be right back."  
  
"Woody, just. . ."  
  
"I'm going. I feel sick, but I'm going. . ."  
  
"Go get 'em tiger!" Couldn't resist.  
  
"Shut up 'Buffy!'" Ok, here goes nothing. Out the door. . .  
  
"Hey, you two seem to be getting along pretty well now."  
  
"I don't think it's that we didn't get along ~ he just annoyed me while I was trying to concentrate. By the way. Congrats!"  
  
"So he told you?"  
  
"I guess I looked sad and he wanted to cheer me up. Don't worry. Uncle Max likes him. It'll be fine."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, are you going back to D.C. in a few days or what?"  
  
"I don't know. I might see if I could get transferred up here. I've missed being around family. I might decide to do something else. Maybe straight police work. I don't know. I just."  
  
"Kaid? Would you stick around a little while? I could use a maid of honor. And my little 'almost-sister.'"  
  
"I forgot you used to call me that! But really? Me? You want me to be. . .?"  
  
"Hey, you're family. And I could get used to having you around. I remember when you were really little and lived here we used to have so much fun. I. . . Well, I want to get to know you now. Work on building a real grown-up friendship with you."  
  
"I'd like that Jordan. And the answer to your question is as long as I don't have to wear a hideous dress, I'd love to."  
  
"Yeah. Well, that's where you can probably help. The dress thing." I really could get used to having her around. I wasn't just saying that.  
  
"Ok. We'll figure something out." You know, this is the first time in a long time I've felt really accepted. I'll talk with Drew and see if I can transfer up here or what. I know I don't want to leave any time soon.  
  
Simultaneous in the snack room. . .  
  
"Alright Woody. What did you want to talk with me about?" As if I don't know. I caught what Jordan almost said. And the glimmer on her hand.  
  
"Well, sir."  
  
"Woody? Please ~ call me Max. You're sleeping with my daughter. I think we can be on a first name basis now."  
  
"Alright. Max. Well, Jordan and I have been talking and. . .and we've really thought about this and. . . And. . ."  
  
"Woody, I'm not going to bite you. Go ahead and say what you want to say."  
  
"I'm trying." Breathe, Woody. It's ok. "Max. Jordan and I have fallen in love with each other and. . . I know I should have asked you first, but we were in the van and it just happened. And. . . Max, is it ok. . . I mean, may we have your blessing?"  
  
"You want to marry Jordan?"  
  
"Yes, Max. I really do. I love her with all my heart."  
  
"And you know what you're getting into?" Hey, I like the guy, but I've got to make him squirm a little. It's too easy.  
  
"Yes, sir, I do. And if I haven't run yet. . . I know I went to L.A., but that was a mistake. And it had nothing to do with Jordan. I was selfish."  
  
"It's ok. I know. I don't think you will run. Woody, I can see how much Jordan loves you. And how much you love her. And how happy you make each other. So, yes. You have my blessing ~ and my permission."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. And thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For loving Jordan as she is. For bringing a part of her that died a long time ago back to life."  
  
"Max, it's my pleasure. I don't really know why our paths crossed, but now that they have. . ."  
  
"I completely understand. Now, why don't we go back in there and let Jordan know she can officially show me that ring on her hand."  
  
"Ok." I didn't really think he was that oblivious.  
  
"So. Everything ok in. . .?" We walked in to find Jordan sitting on the examination bed, she and Kaidlyn furtively whispering about something. "What are you two whispering about?"  
  
"Dresses, Woody. You got a problem with that?"  
  
"Great. No, no. Nothing wrong with that."  
  
"Hey sweetheart. Can I see that ring you were hiding earlier?"  
  
"Of course, Daddy."  
  
"It's beautiful. I am really happy for you. For both of you."  
  
"Hey Dad? Kaid was saying she's going to see about staying in town for a while. Maybe transfer up here."  
  
"That would be nice. I'd love to see you a little more, Kaid. And you can stay at the house as long as you'd need to." This is quite a scene. My daughter; happy, in love, and engaged. My niece who I'd given up for lost back in town ~ the apparently crack little F.B.I. agent that she is. And my son-in-law-to-be. I didn't know if that would ever happen. But I'm glad he's going to be the one.  
  
"Mr. Cavanaugh? We just got all of Kaidlyn's test results back, and she's free to go. Do keep an eye on her tonight and if she has any nausea, confusion, dizziness, anything like that bring her back immediately. You get some rest young lady. And take Advil as needed for your headache."  
  
"Thank you doctor! No prob. Uncle Max? Can we go home now?"  
  
"Yes. Let's all go home. Dinner's on me tonight. We've got a lot to celebrate!"  
  
to be continued. . . 


	7. Epilogue

Endgame Epilogue Rating: PG-13  
  
9 months later, a flower garden at the Botanical Gardens. . .  
  
Max. . . I never thought I'd see this day come. I remember the night she was born, I dreamed about this ~ walking her down the aisle on her wedding day, giving her away to a man who promised to love her more than life itself. I remember telling Emily about it the next morning. "Max, let her be a child. She's a baby. Let her grow up."  
  
Ah, but Emily, you had no idea how quickly she'd have to. I wish you were here today to see our baby girl. Jordan is beautiful ~ radiant. And the dress she and Kaidlyn picked out is absolutely perfect. Simple, yet elegant. And a simple wreath of flowers in her hair. She looks so much like you today, it takes my breath away.  
  
You'd like Woody, Emily. I know you would. He looked so nervous at first I wasn't sure he was going to make it. He loves Jordan more than life itself. But it's still a big step. The look in his eyes when I walked Jordan down the aisle is one that I'll never forget. Pure unconditional love. He knows it's not necessarily going to be an easy ride, but he's signed on for the long haul. And Nigel and Bug standing up for him ~ they're Jordan's co-workers.  
  
And then there's Kaidlyn. Remember her? My baby sister's baby girl. Her dress is just the right shade of blue to bring out her eyes. She looks like a fairy tale princess. Hard to believe she's done all she has and she's only 27. After that assignment she decided to leave the F.B.I. at least for a while. I think it scared her more than she expected. Or maybe ~ maybe she just needed to be around family for a while. I love my sister, but I know that Kaid's home life was even more shaky than Jordan's growing up. The stability is probably good for her. Agent Haley and others in administration told her there will be no problem if she ever decides to go back. But she's so happy now. She's working as a forensic criminologist liaison between the M.E.'s office and the Police Department. Damn good at her job. She hangs around with Nigel a little more than I'd prefer, but she seems happy enough.  
  
And there's laughter in the house again, Em. And music. Like there was when. . . Anyway. Jordan and Woody come over for dinner once or twice a week and the girls sit around playing guitar and singing. Remember how Jordan used to beg for a baby sister and then when Kaid was born she'd say that Kaidlyn was her almost-sister? They're as close as sisters now.  
  
Jordan's doing fine, Emily. And I'm doing fine. We miss you, but I know things are better for you now. I know you're in a better place. I love you so much ~ even after all these years. I wish I could have helped you, but I know I did all I could. No regrets, Emily. No regrets.  
  
"Dad? You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Jordan. I just. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just happy. I've never seen you look more beautiful than you do today. I love you Jordan. More than life itself."  
  
"I love you too, Daddy. Thank you for everything ~ and I do mean everything. Now ~ come dance? It's that time."  
  
"Alright. I'm coming."  
  
One last look at the reflection of the setting sun on the city skyline. Jordan leads me out onto the dance floor in the tent we've set up for the reception. I offered the Pogue, but Jordan wanted things outside. The Pogue was a back-up plan. Probably better this way. I pull her close for this one last "official" father-daughter dance. She pulls back for a minute to look in my eyes and 26 years of mostly unspoken emotion pass between us. As I get ready to hand her over to Woody she pulls me close and I hear her soft voice in my ear. . .  
  
"It's ok, Daddy. I know she's here."  
  
END. 


End file.
